1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dropping game system and more particularly pertains to testing the manual dexterity of a player dropping a coin while turning a coin-receiving surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of known designs and configurations wherein coins are dropped or tossed is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of known designs and configurations wherein coins are dropped or tossed previously devised and utilized for the purpose of determining the manual dexterity of a game player through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist a basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a coin dropping game system that allows testing the manual dexterity of a player dropping a coin while turning a coin-receiving surface.
In this respect, the coin dropping game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of testing the manual dexterity of a player dropping a coin while turning a coin-receiving surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved coin dropping game system which can be used for testing the manual dexterity of a player dropping a coin while turning a coin-receiving surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.